Due Date
by Mother Of Basilisks
Summary: Lily goes into labor, James is MIA and Sirius panics. Rated T for safety sake.


**Due Date**

This is my first ever fanfiction, so any and all comments/criticisms welcome. I got the story idea from a Tumblr post by Lesbianvenom. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Lily winces, lowering her book, as a twinge of pain shoots across her lower back. Shifting on the couch, she glances at the clock and frowns. Where is James, he's usually home by now, he's probably with Sirius. Sighing, she shifts again and returns to her book. It's almost an hour later, with the pain coming intermittently when the front door opens.

"Honey, I'm home," a voice sing-songs.

"Welcome back, Dear," Lily calls sarcastically. "Help me up, dork." Sirius made his way to the living room to help the heavily pregnant woman off that couch, grinning when she immediately begins waddling to the bathroom. A few minutes later she returns, a frown on her face. "Where's James, I thought he was with you."

"No, I figured he was home. I'll firecall Moony and see if he's at our place." Moving to the fireplace, he quickly calls home. After a brief conversation with Remus, he pulls his head out and turns back to Lily. "Not there, but he told Moony that he was going to be late and had to cancel their plans for tonight."

"So he's stuck at work then, fantastic." Lily rubbed absently at her lower back, a grimace of pain on her face.

"You alright, Lils?"

"Yeah, just some back pain. The baby's wreaking havoc on my back and bladder."

Lily waddled her way into the kitchen to fix herself a drink, while Sirius plopped down on the couch. He picked up Lily's abandoned book and rolled his eyes. It was another baby book. He didn't imagine there was much left she could learn before Prongslet came, but she'd try her damnedest.

"Sirius…could you come here please?" Lily called from the kitchen.

"Yup, I'm coming." Standing from the couch, Sirius stretched and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hurry!"

Sirius' eyes widened, and he sprinted into the room, coming to a stop just beyond the door. "What, what's wrong?" Glancing around, he didn't see anything wrong immediately.

"The pain is too much. I can't move. Help me out of here, then call James at his office." Sirius walked over and carefully helped Lily into the living room. Kneeling by the fireplace, he threw in the floo powder and called James' office. He stuck his head into the green flame and shouted for James. While Siri waited, he glanced around the room.

Lily waddled across the room to the front door and waited for Sirius to finish. Sirius pulled his head clear of the fire and turned to her, "He's not there, maybe he's at my house now." Tossing more powder into the fire, he called out Wolfstar. He stuck his head in and began calling out for Remus and James. After several minutes had passed, Sirius pulled his head out and sat back on his haunches.

"Siri?" Sirius moves towards the door. "Siri, we've gotta go. Now." Sirius made it to the foyer just as Lily let out a soft groan. As he watched, clear-ish fluid ran down her legs. It soaked her feet and the floor around her.

"What's that?!" Sirius' panic is palpable.

"My water just broke."

"Shit, that's bad!" Sirius runs his hands through his hair, eyes wide.

"Very much so, did you find James?"

"No, I'll try again." Sirius spins back towards the fireplace, but Lily calls him back.

"Siri there's no time for that, you'll have to take me. You can try getting ahold of him once were at St. Mungo's."

"Right, of course. I'll just get your things, and we'll go." Sirius turned, staring blankly into the living room. "Where are your things?" Sirius asked in a slightly-higher-than-normal voice.

"They're just over by the fireplace."

"Okay, I'll grab them, shall I?"

"Yes, good idea," Lily rolled her eyes. Honestly.

Sirius walked into the living room, grabbed the small green suitcase and carried it to the door. Without pause, he walked back into the living room and began looking this way and that. Lily sighed and walked to the doorway between the living room and foyer, watching the panicked man. He was pacing and muttering. Softly at first, but slowly increasing in volume until Lily could make out what he was saying.

"Right, got the suitcase. Time to go to the hospital, did I pack everything?" There was a brief pause, "Oh... I didn't pack it, so, did James pack everything? I better check the bathroom, can't forget the toothbrushes." Deciding on a course of action, Sirius raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Coming down the stairs, he clutched three toothbrushes in his hand. "Which one is yours, Lil?"

Sigh.

"The red one is yours, Siri. The gold one is James', and the blue one is Moony's." She rolls her eyes with a smirk. "None of those are mine, and my spare toothbrush is already packed."

"Ah, good then. I'll just put these back." He runs upstairs, returning empty handed, but once again muttering. "Alright, toothbrushes; check. Should I pack James' or mine?"

His frantic muttering goes on for nearly ten minutes, then hysteria seems to set in. "DID I PACK YOUR TOOTHBRUSH? DID I PACK MINE, JAMIE'S OR THE BABY'S TOOTHBRUSH?" There's another moment's pause then, "THE BABY WON'T HAVE TEETH, HE DOESN'T NEED A TOOTHBRUSH!" Sirius rushes down the stairs. "WHERE'S THE CAR SEAT? WE CAN'T VERY WELL BRING HIM HOME WITHOUT ONE!"

"We don't drive, Siri!" Lily calls, leaned against the doorframe, grinning.

"OF COURSE WE DON'T DRIVE, LILY! WE AREN'T MUGGLES, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE WOMAN!" Sirius runs back into the living room.

"Get a move on it, Nerd. I'm kinda on a time crunch here."

"BUT I'M NOT READY TO BE A FATHER!" Lily raises an eyebrow, then lets out a deep, exasperated sigh.

"This isn't your baby, Siri." Sirius halts all movement, and Lily rolls her eyes at his incredulous expression. He stares at her as though she just said there's no such thing as magic.

"Puh-lease, Lily! This is everyone's baby!" He walks towards her and picks up her suitcase, then wraps an arm around her waist. "Now, enough of your panicking. We've gotta go have a baby."

Several exhausting and frantic hours later, Lily gives birth to a healthy baby boy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
 **All characters and themes you recognize belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with them.  
** **Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story. If you spotted any glaring errors send me a review or message and let me know.**

 **Ja!  
Neako**


End file.
